Pixilated
by beemanic
Summary: But how was I, just some dead-beat, teenaged hacker, supposed to understand how I ended up in Kingdom Hearts? Damn Japanese game programers.


**And because I got really bored a while back, I decided it was high time I got up and off my lazy arse and cleaned out my hard drive. I found this here little ficlet, and decided.. Oh, what the hell. I needed something to do whilst waiting for midterms to be over, a.k.a. procrastinating on studying for Psych. Anyway, I got to work and ta-dah! This happened. **

**It's not much really, just a little something I pieced together from an old story; something that was spawned a bit after I went to see Gamer in theatres. Don't you love overly complex plots in which absolutly nothing makes sense except to the writer? I know I do. So without further ado, enjoy this random bit of crap. **

**I own nothing, which in part is a good thing. Imagine if this psychotic little mind owned Kingdom Hearts? Rainbows and disaster for all!**

* * *

**Level 1: Press A To Begin.**

_They're gonna clean up your looks,__  
With all the lies in the books,  
To make a citizen out of you._

**Beep.**

_Because they sleep with a gun,  
And keep an eye on your son._

**Beep.**

_So they can watch all the things you do._

"Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk.."

Lips curled up almost deviously, allowing pearly white teeth to shine for only a moment, before a smear of bright, glossy red was applied onto the still-smiling lips. The lips were sucked in for a moment, and then were forced out by a puff of air, creating a slight popping sound.

"Cause they got methods of keeping you clean.."

A grin in the mirror, and then the owner of the self-declared "Fish Lips" turned away from the cracked mirror and almost stormed into the next room; a dimly lit, and cluttered steampunk-esqe little hovel.

Correction.

_I _walked into the shitty little room.

**Beep. Beep.**

_They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds,_

"Another cog in the murder machine, baby!" the words left my lips easily, having memorized them years ago, feeling almost sticky with the lipstick.

Amidst a pile of wires, broken holo-discs, and speakers, a mellow voice flowed out above the blasting music.

"Amen to that," the Skinny Girl Amidst The Shit Pile laughed, a screwdriver in her hand. I frowned a bit, crossing my arms as she went back to work screwing an ancient hard-drive into its place.

"Fuck me, it's only a terabyte. I don't how this whole thing is going to work.." she muttered to herself, blowing away a strand of long, brown hair that threatened to fall into her face. Plopping down on an old, overstuffed armchair and raising up a cloud of dust, I scoffed.

"Sorry, Best Buy was all out of illegal hard drives. I had to make do with the clearance rack," I quipped lazily, playing with a frayed hem as she continued with her work. She laughed, despite the difficulty the ancient piece of hardware was giving her. I stood up, stretching.

"Need any help?"

She shook her head, the rubber band that tied her long, brown hair back threatening to let all the thick hair fall out of it's clutches.

"Nah, this old shit is just hard to deal with. 2010 was _such_ a shit storm for technology. I have no idea how those poor suckers lived."

"Mm. Because 2103 is much better, right?" I responded rather sourly, plopping back down on the seat and raising up another dust storm.

**Beep. **

**Beep.**

"You know it, Queenie," the pallid girl shot back lightly. I grinned at the name. _Queen_.

"But of course, Jack-o."

The Queen of Hearts.  
The Jack of Spades.

Two teenaged hackers, filled with as much contempt for society as the next.

"Hmph, it's almost funny, Jack." I sighed, leaning back and twirling a strand of short, raven hair between my fingers. The girl threw her screwdriver into another pile not far from where she was sitting, grabbed a half-empty coke can from a massive speaker, took a swig, and stood up.

"How so?" she asked between sips. I sighed again, looking around the small room and all it's broken video game consoles.

"We're getting _paid_ by a bunch of pot-heads to deal with all this ancient shit. A Playstation 2? Dude, you can't even get any money for scrap parts for those things any more. I didn't even know they still existed until those losers gave it to us."

Jack laughed, "Gave us the pieces, you mean. I was the genius who put it back together. _And _modified it to be player-compatible. _And _rewired it so that it uses player-to-screen sensory technology."

I smiled as she took a proud sip of Coke, "Yeah, yeah. So you're a genius. Beats me why you threw away the idea of college. You probably could have been richer by uh, whats-his-face. The father of modern software back in the day. Gates? Yeah! Bill Gates."

"I think, dear Queen, that _software_ is your area of expertise. Besides, all I did was bring this piece of shit to life. You're the one who basically hacked into the game, and re-wrote the fucking script. Not to mention fixed up the graphics. I would've died if I had to stare at shitty hundred-year-ol' pixels all day."

She winked. I shrugged.

**Beep. Beep. **

**Click.**

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," I quipped, turning to get up and exit the room as the clicking noise faded away and the machinery began to shut down. This could only mean one thing; our game.. Was ready.

Jack threw up skinny arms and ran retardedly over to the next room; the sugar from her Coke obviously got to her.

"It's finally done! Oh, five hundred thousand credits, here I come!" she half-sang, half-shouted, flinging herself though a holographic wall, disappearing from view momentarily. I nearly scoffed, but couldn't help but feel a sense of elation myself. Five hundred _thousand_ credits, all for fixing up a shitty game. If only life was so easy!

I grinned widely, and passed though the holo-screen quickly.  
The difference between this room and the last was almost scary.

While the last room had been a broken, pieced-together shithole, this room was.. Well.  
Immaculate.

It was circular, the walls entirely composed of one giant screen. Actually, scratch that. There were no walls. Just a floor and a giant circular holo-screen which served as out tv and computer.

Oh, technology, I guess you really are good for something.

"Alrighty, so what's the name of the game we're testing again?" I stood in the middle of the room, and waved a lazy hand, bringing the screen to life.

"Kingdom Hearts.. Three.. Two.. Something, something. I don't know. It's a sequel or some shit like that," Jack took another gulp of soda. I cracked my neck, and bounced around a bit to get the blood flowing. In a world where everything is motion-sensitive, you do not want to go into a video game without stretching. Trust me.

"Oh. Sounds.. interesting. I didn't look much into the plot while going over the program. Just enough to learn the basic controls. So..." I sifted though a massive list of hacked games until I found 'KH_.package" and activated it, "Don't look at me for spoilers."

"Of course, Queen. Of course," Jack shook her head, swishing around the last of her drink in her can. I winked at her as the loading screen came up. Some static, some licensing crap, some Square Enix crap... Wait, Square?

"Wow. This shit really is old. Wasn't Square bought out by Nintendo like, fifty years ago?" I breathed out as the screens for other copyright information passed us.

"Eh. It happens."

"Ah-hah. Here we are!" I waved my arms to pass the last screen, causing the room to go black. A pixilated version of Alice in Wonderland's Queen of Heart flitted by, along with one of her card soldiers, looking like something out of the very first video games.

The letters, which appeared as the two pixilated characters bounced by, read:

**CLICK. CLICK. BROUGHT TO YOU BY:  
THE ****QUEEN**** OF HEARTS and THE ****JACK**** OF SPADES.**

**HACKED WITH LOVE AND ALL THAT SHIT.**

The satiric little message always brought a smile to my lips, and a waved the screen away. Another hacked screen was brought up, and I turned to look at Jack.

"So. Now here's where I got clever."

"Ohoho, The Queen's goin' to work. Jack is proud of her best friend indeed."

"Now, I got bored of running around as the main character, as cute as he may be. So I wanted to mess around, and since the coding wasn't all too difficult, I decided to create a little mod. A little mod, you see, where.. Well.. I'll let you see for yourself."

Another window popped up where Jack was standing, so she put down her soda to get a better look.

I waved my arms grandly, "And I present to you, The Queen of Heart's finest invention, where _you_ become the main character! To be tested and debuted in this game!"

Jack stood in mild awe, moving her fingers rapidly across the screen as she began to use the SIM creator I added to the game. It was fairly simple, using tech and some codes from the newer simulation games out there. We merely customize our own little SIM selves, and I easily rewrote the original code so that instead of moving around as the main character, we would move around as ourselves. It was almost like giving the main character a new costume, only.. Cooler.

"The cutscenes and plot stay the same, since I didn't want to have to mess with all that junk. Straying too much from the original game would have ruined the game a bit, I think. So I kept it simple and.. Ta-dah! Jack and Queen are in your video games.. Literally. I also added a second player feature.. Kind of. I took the idea from the old Sonic games of having Tails follow you around everywhere. That way, more than one person can join up on your adventure."

"Holy fuck, Queen. You've gone crazy."

"Don't I know it," I beamed back at my awed friend, "So what do you say we cut the crap and play the damn game?"

"Let's do it!" my fellow hacker pronounced, finishing up her new avatar soon after me. However, in her excitement, she had kicked up her foot..

And kicked her soda can right into the million-credit screen.

It was kind of like in the movies, where everything runs in slow motion, and you can't do a damn thing to stop it.

I watched, petrified, as the little bit of soda left spilled out of the can, and all over the holo-screen. It reached the computers, and got the soaked. Sparks were flying, the holo-screen was fading and acting crazy. Smoke began filling the room, and that's when it hit me.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, and leapt though the wildly-jumping holographic screen in order to see if there was some chance of salvaging my precious hardware.

And that, now that I think back on it, is where I went wrong.

Normal screens don't stop you in your tracks. Normal screens wouldn't hold you in some sort of suspended animation. _Normal screens _don't burn your skin as they begin to eat away at you.

Looking back, I hardly remembered what happened.

There was a glow of light, my skin was being eaten away and dissolving into pixels, Jack was screaming, I was crying, and then..

Well. I should have known by this point that reality was blurred, if still intact.

I should have known that what would happen next would be totally impossible and inexplicable.

I should have known...

But how would any teenaged hacker know that they accidentally unleashed a program that would bring them in the game?

_How was I supposed to understand that I had just been brought into the world of Kingdom Hearts?_

* * *

**EDIT: So yeah, as of 1-29-10 this chapter has been edited. I worked up the uh, drive to go and fix this up. I think there still is one spelling mistake lurking around in this fic. Oh well. I also fixed some the licensing junk since it totally slipped my mind that KH is owned by Square, not Nintendo. I've been playing too much brawl. ._. **

**Also, the last bit was was fixed since my negatives weren't put in here for some reason. Damn Word. ._. :END EDIT.**

**And thus, my erratic plot based on pixels, coffee, and lack of sleep takes off!  
I was honestly too lazy to proofread on top of what Word did for me, so let's hope my computer is at least the inkling of the grammar Nazi I can be when under the influence of coffee. **

**The main characters have no real name, and I doubt that they ever will; only because I didn't want to stick with the over-used moonspeak names, but at the same time didn't feel that American names would properly fit. Enjoy the Alice in Wonderland refs. **

**I'm still working out the kinks with the realism of the plot, since deep down inside, I am a terribly lazy person. :D  
Not sure if I should add in a dash of romance for old time's sake, or even if I should continue this.**

**Sorry for the terribly long notes, and for the utter boring..ness of this chapter. D:**

**Reviews would be nice, and all that jazz. **

**..Oh. And that beginning part?  
I used to love MCR more than I let on. **


End file.
